The curiosity of Natasha
by Mary Barrens
Summary: „Snažíš se Kapitánovi domluvit rande?" zeptal se Clint. Natasha si v náhlém záchvatu sdílnosti odfrkla. „A jde to mnohem hůř, než jsem čekala. Náhodou nevíš, proč má Rogers takový problém s každou ženou, kterou se mu pokouším dohodit?" Steve/Bucky


Když nad tím Natasha přemýšlela zpětně, nechápala, proč se pokoušela získat o Rogersovi informace, důvěrné informace, zrovna tak, že obejde zbytek jejich kolegů a pokusí se z nich vytáhnout všechno, co by mohli vědět.

Jenomže získat pravdivé informace v záznamech, v jakýchkoli záznamech, byl v případě Kapitána Ameriky trochu problém, vzhledem k těm tunám propagandy, kterými během desetiletí zasypali cokoli opravdového, co o něm kdy kdo napsal, a Steve sám byl možná největší tajnůstkař, jakého znala. Což byl docela výkon na někoho, kdo jen sotva uměl lhát.

Steve si za to vlastně mohl sám. Kdyby se s nimi jednoduše _bavil_ , alespoň jednou za čas, Natasha by neměla potřebu plížit se za jeho zády.

Dobře, nejspíš měla.

A s kýmkoli jiným by možná dávalo smysl zeptat se lidí, kteří ho znají, tím spíše kdyby do toho zapojila svoje úžasné zkušenosti z vedení výslechů. Vážně, na celém světě byla možná tak hrstka lidí, kteří by byli schopní odolat jejím metodám, kdyby se do toho skutečně opřela. Jenomže tohle byli _Avengeři_. Blázni a šílenci, co si hráli na hrdiny, a všechno ostatní, jenom ne týmoví hráči. Pošuci, kteří budou radši lhát nebo předstírat, že nemají tušení, na co se jich Natasha vlastně ptá (což bylo hodně nespravedlivé, vzhledem k tomu, že zrovna tohle byli lidé, kterým _nemohla_ ublížit, když z nich chtěla něco dostat) nebo přijdou s něčím tak hloupým, že by to nenapadlo ani opici na LSD, případně si léčit vlastní komplexy.

Natasha se musela praštit do hlavy, když si myslela, že by cokoli z toho mohlo být dobrý nápad.

xXx

„Takže, pokud jde o Buckyho, je jedna věc, kterou bys měl vědět," oznamoval Steve pevným hlasem, nohy na konferenčním stolku jako velice nevychovaný supervoják, právě ve chvíli, kdy Natasha vešla do místnosti.

Bylo to jedno z těch klidných úterních odpolední, kdy si všichni zlosyni (a Loki, kterého si z nějakého důvodu všichni zvykli brát spíše jako extrémně otravného mladšího sourozence než opravdového zlosyna) dali pohov a pro jednou se nepokoušeli ovládnout svět. Jedno z těch odpolední, které by jí dříve možná připadala nudná, ale teď byla uklidňující. Všechno bylo jaksi jiné, teď když měla lidi, ke kterým se chtěla vracet, a místo, kterému mohla říkat domov.

Ne že by tam kdy byl opravdový klid. Ne, ve věži plné lidí, kteří se na veřejnosti vydávají za superhrdiny, nikdy nemohl být klid. Ale to neměnilo nic na tom, že to byl domov.

Bruce se trochu zmateně zamračil a nespouštěl ze Steva pohled, na čele vrásku, jak přemýšlel.

Natasha si nebyla jistá, o čem se ti dva baví. Nezdálo se ani, že by jim někdo jiný věnoval pozornost, v místnosti kromě nich už jen Clint, který se roztahoval na opačném konci velké pohodlné pohovky, pohled upřený na zbytečně obrovskou obrazovku, na které běželo něco, co se Natasha raději ani nepokoušela rozeznat, a bývalý děsivý zabiják Barnes, který ležel natažený přes zbytek pohovky, hlavu v Clintově klíně a dlaň položenou na jeho koleni, neurčitě obrácený směrem k televizi, jako by se taky díval. Ale nepohnul se a nevydal ze sebe ani zvuk, přestože Steve mluvil o něm, a Natashu napadlo, že nejspíš usnul.

Taková domácí pohodička. Klidné, skoro rodinné odpoledne s filmem a krátkým spánkem po obědě, to pro děti, a škádlivými sourozeneckými komentáři.

Ne že by Natasha moc dobře věděla, jak fungují sourozenecké vztahy. Nebo jakékoli jiné rodinné vztahy, když už byla u toho.

„Jenom jedna?" zeptal se Clint pobaveně a hned nato ze sebe vydal nějaký slabý zvuk, který zněl, jako kdyby dostal ránu do břicha. Ale nevzdal se, příliš tvrdohlavý na to, aby uznal, kdy je pro něj lepší mlčet. „Myslíš to, že byl posledních sedmdesát let elitní zabiják, ale ve skutečnosti je jenom velký plyšový medvěd?"

„Mhh," ozval se tlumený, napůl souhlasný zvuk a Bucky líně mávl rukou, aby dal najevo, že možná vypadá, jako by spal, ale ve skutečnosti pořád sleduje, co se okolo něj děje. Perfektně při smyslech. Pořád ve střehu.

Vždycky připravený znovu Clinta praštit, pokud ještě jednou začne s nějakými hloupými poznámkami. Ne smrtelně. Jen tak, aby si to pamatoval.

Bucky Barnes teď ničím nepřipomínal děsivě ledového zabijáka, kterého stvořila HYDRA. K překvapení všech se po pár nejistých týdnech jeho pobytu ve věži ukázalo, že když se necítí v ohrožení, rád se _lísá_ (Nejčastěji ke Stevovi, samozřejmě, protože ti dva měli _dlouhou_ historii, a to Natasha nejspíš ani nevěděla všechno. Ale pokud nebyl po ruce Steve, byl ochotný vylézt na klín prakticky komukoli včetně Natashy, přestože byl dvakrát větší než ona.), jako by se pokoušel vynahradit si celá ta desetiletí, kdy se ho lidé dotýkali jen proto, aby mu ubližovali.

Steve se kousl do rtu a koutek mu zacukal pobavením. „Jo, kromě toho. Důležité je, že ničemu z toho, co Bucky řekne, se zásadně nedá věřit," oznámil s přehnaným důrazem a Natasha zamrkala. To byla asi tak ta poslední věta, co čekala, že uslyší.

Nejen ona, alespoň podle toho, že se na něj Clint i Bruce překvapeně podívali. A Bruce si opravdu hodně zakládal na tom, že se nedá jen tak jednoduše překvapit. Z dobrého důvodu. Překvapení bylo jen kousek od vzteku, alespoň podle jeho názoru, a když se Bruce naštval, Hulk dostával volné pole působnosti. Bruce neměl rád, když si Hulk mohl dělat, co chce.

Bucky jen něco nesrozumitelně zabručel, ale jinak na Stevova slova nereagoval.

„Nedá?" zeptal se Clint trochu zmateně, výraz zamyšlený, jako by se snažil vzpomenout si, co všechno před ním Barnes už stačil říct.

„Ne, rozhodně ne." Steve zavrtěl hlavou a široce se usmál. „Férové varování. Rozhodně nikdy nevěřte ničemu, co Bucky řekne."

Natasha zvedla obočí, ale než stačila cokoli říct, Bruce se zamračil. „Takže není pravda, že to sérum fungovalo dost zvláštně? Chci říct – nenapravilo všechno, nebo ano?" Na okamžik zaváhal a Steve ho vyčkávavě sledoval. „Určitě ti zůstalo něco, co zrovna neodpovídá profilu supervojáka, ne?"

„Jasně, spousta věcí," souhlasil Bucky ochotně, než mohl Steve odpovědět. „Třeba to, jak nikdy neposlouchá rozkazy."

„To není pravda." Steve se nesouhlasně zamračil a Natasha se skoro zasmála. Tohle byl opravdu hodně chabý pokus o obranu.

Bucky pochybovačně zvedl obočí.

„Dobře," Bruce přikývl. „ale proč by mělo to sérum napravovat _barvoslepost_?"

Steve pokrčil rameny. „Abych neměl problém rozeznávat uniformy?" navrhl.

„Protože Kapitán Amerika, co nedokáže dát dohromady dvě stejné ponožky, by vypadal hloupě?" napadlo Clinta a Barnes se přidušeně zasmál.

Stevův obličej zůstal překvapivě kamenný. „Obvykle nosívám boty."

„Dvě stejné _boty_ ," přidal Barnes a poslední slovo se skoro ztratilo v tlumeném, chraplavém smíchu.

Steve naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Řekni mi, proč jsem tě vlastně zachraňoval?"

Barnes se na něj zářivě usmál. „Protože jsem neodolatelný a ty si život beze mě neumíš představit."

Natasha mezi nimi zatěkala pohledem a na okamžik očekávala, že se Steve zasměje a řekne, že ne, _zachránil jsem tě proto, že jsem úžasný a protože Kapitán Amerika potřebuje pomocníka, vedle kterého bude vypadat ještě lepší a větší a statečnější_ – protože Steve, na to, že byl údajně nejlepší voják v historii a vzhlížely k němu celé generace, uměl být dobré pako, když se mu chtělo. Ale Steve na něj jen chvíli zíral, a pak se pousmál. „Fajn, to je fér."

Barnes na něj zamrkal.

„Hej, můžeš mě pustit?" zeptal se Clint najednou a Barnes něco zabručel, když ho dloubl do boku.

„Mmh," zamumlal a ani se nepohnul.

„Barnesi, myslím to vážně." Znovu do něj dloubl prstem. „Musíš mě pustit vyčůrat."

Barnes si přidušeně odfrkl a zamumlal něco, co znělo podezřele jako _správný voják se nenechá rozptylovat tak přízemními věcmi_ , ale neochotně se nadzvedl, aby ho pustil.

Clint se rychle zvedl z pohovky, než se to Barnes rozmyslí a znovu ho přišpendlí do měkkého sedadla. „Tady máš, kapitáne," prohodil směrem ke Stevovi, jako by mu podával talíř nebo knihu nebo zbraň. „Vezmi si ho na chvíli ty."

Ale Barnes samozřejmě nečekal, až Steve něco řekne, místo toho se konečně pořádně narovnal, asi na dvě vteřiny, a potom se otočil a znovu se pohodlně natáhl, tentokrát do Stevova klína.

Tomu se napnula ramena a on na Barnese chvíli zíral, na okamžik zmatený, jako by si nebyl doopravdy jistý, kde se tam Bucky nabral, než se znovu uvolnil a špičkami prstů mu pročísl vlasy.

Barnes ze sebe vydal jakýsi tichý, spokojený zvuk a Clint prchl z místnosti rychlostí, jakou od něj Natasha neočekávala ani ve snu.

Ano, přesně jako velký plyšový medvěd, musela uznat, když se podívala na jejich dva supervojáky. Bylo dost zvláštní zjistit, že i Clint má občas v něčem pravdu.

xXx

„Myslíš, že by se k sobě Steve a Hillová hodili?" zeptala se Natasha Clinta, hlas vyrovnaný, protože _tohle je jenom náhodná otázka, Clinte, neber to jako nic důležitého_.

Clint se pomalu narovnal a protáhl se tak důrazně, až se ozvalo tlumené zapraskání. Rameno, kdyby si měla tipnout. Levé rameno, pravděpodobně, to víc namáhané. „Hm?" zamumlal roztržitě. „Hillová?"

Natasha protočila oči. Kluci a jejich podivná fascinace agentkou Hillovou. Podle toho, jak na ni byli všichni zaměření – včetně těch beznadějně zadaných, jako Clint, který měl štěstí jen v tom, že Natasha věděla, jak stupidně věrný umí být, jinak by měl už dávno _obrovský_ problém u své ženy – by si jeden myslel, že agentka Hillová je poslední žena na Zemi nebo tak něco.

Pokud si byla vědoma, Steve byl vlastně jediný, kdo na ni nezíral pokaždé, když se objevila v jeho zorném poli. Ten hoch byl šikovný. Mnohem méně nápadný než ti idioti okolo něj.

Natasha dokázala ocenit diskrétnost.

„Proč zrovna Hillová?" zeptal se Clint a zamířil k lavičce. „Kruci," zamumlal najednou a zamračeně začal rozmotávat zářivě oranžové boxerské bandáže. Nesnažil se je ani uklidit, jen je pustil na zem, přesně tam, kde stál, a opatrně začal protahovat prsty, s výrazem, který říkal, že to dneska možná trochu přehnal. Jenom trochu.

Natasha pokrčila rameny. „Říkala jsem si, že bych mu zkusila domluvit rande, protože sám se k tomu nikdy nerozhoupe. A Hillová je dost chytrá na to, aby se nenechala oblbnout pěknou tvářičkou."

Clint se tlumeně zasmál, protože byl taky u toho, když se Everhartová pokusila Steva vyslýchat, a nakonec ze sebe sotva vyrazila slovo a rozhodně ne žádnou _otázku_ , celá rudá a koktající, aniž Steve vůbec něco řekl.

„Snažíš se Kapitánovi domluvit rande?" zeptal se, jako by se potřeboval ujistit, že jí rozuměl správně.

Nat si v náhlém záchvatu sdílnosti odfrkla. „A jde to mnohem hůř, než jsem čekala. Náhodou nevíš, proč má Rogers takový problém s každou ženou, kterou se mu pokouším dohodit?"

Clint potřásl hlavou. „Proč tě to tolik zajímá?" zeptal se trochu podezíravě.

„Protože nemám ráda, když něco nevím." Natasha se zamračila. Zrovna Clint by tomu měl rozumět. A Bruce nejspíš taky, jako vědec. Je oba, stejně jako ji, mělo pohánět hledání odpovědí, měly je znepokojovat nezodpovězené otázky. Je a Tonyho, který byl příliš zvědavý pro své vlastní dobro. A Barnese, který ho znal někdy od svých osmi let?

Vlastně je to mělo zajímat všechny, když nad tím přemýšlela. Určitě je to zajímalo všechny.

Ona byla jenom tím, kdo se na to zeptal první.

xXx

„Hillová? Vážně?"

Natasha se zamračila. Sam nebyl úplně špatný, samozřejmě, že nebyl. Nebýt Sama, Steve by nejspíš pořád ještě bezcílně pobíhal někde po Evropě a hledat svého starého kamaráda. Ne, vlastně ani to ne, řekla si potom a znovu se zamračila. Bez Sama by byli asi dávno po smrti, nejpozději na tom zatraceném helikariéru. Dost možná už na tom zatraceném mostě. No, pravděpodobně by je někdo zabil hned po tom, co nad nimi vybuchl ten starý bunkr, kdyby je Sam neschoval u sebe doma.

Ale to neznamenalo, že by měl mít Sam právo dělat si z ní legraci. Z Natashy si nikdo. Nedělal. Legraci.

Natasha přimhouřila oči, což obvykle fungovalo velice dobře, a pokud ne, odplata byla tak rychlá, že zúčastněný většinou ani nevěděl, odkud to vlastně schytal.

Natasha mu chtěla něco říct – třeba něco o tom, jak jednou (nebo možná dvakrát) zabila někoho, kdo měl tak málo rozumu a tak zoufale zakrnělý pud sebezáchovy, že ho napadlo se jí smát. Ale když se na něj podívala pořádně, zjistila, že Sam nevypadá pobaveně.

Ne, Sam vypadal jednoduše _zmateně_.

xXx

„Tak jsem si říkala, tvůj otec byl u toho, když byl stvořen Kapitán Amerika, že ano?" zeptala se Natasha vyrovnaným hlasem Tonyho a snažila se přitom tvářit, jako by jí na tom vlastně ani tolik nezáleželo. Což nebylo tak těžké. Natasha se často tvářila, jako by jí na něčem nezáleželo. Vždycky to jednoduše patřilo k práci, nemusela nad tím přemýšlet. „Mluvíval o něm před tebou?"

Tony odlepil pohled od nějaké… hromady drátů? a bezvýrazně se na ni podíval. V obličeji byl bledý a pod očima měl kruhy. Natasha si byla celkem jistá, že nejspíš už nějakou dobu pořádně nespal. Možná vůbec. Tony často zapomínal spát nebo jíst, když na něčem pracoval. „Můj otec pomáhal _stvořit_ Kapitána Ameriku," opravil ji. „A jestli o něm mluvíval? Jenom pořád," odpověděl a v hlase mu zněla stará hořkost. Nat občas zapomínala, jak složitý vztah míval Tony se svým otcem. „Když se občas rozhodl si se mnou popovídat, Kapitán Steve Rogers Amerika, největší zázrak amerických dějin, býval jeho oblíbené téma."

Neupřímně se usmál.

„Hm," Natasha se zamyšleně zamračila. „Dobře," řekla pomalu. „Ty bys pro mě měl nějaké vysvětlení, proč se mi nedaří někoho Stevovi dohodit?"

Tony překvapeně zamrkal, a pak se široce zazubil. „Snažíš se Kapitánovi dohodit holku?" zeptal se.

„Ne že by mi to moc vycházelo."

Tony si odfrkl, tentokrát spíš pobaveně. „Já se nedivím," prohodil. „Jak by si mohl někoho najít, když mu na krku visí… _tamto_."

Nemusel ani vysvětlovat, koho tím myslí, a ano, to musela Natasha uznat. Barnes byl možná trochu ironický a občas strašidelný, ale když měl možnost – když byli v bezpečí a jen s lidmi, které znal – projevit svoje staré já, to před válkou, kdy nebyl nic jiného než kluk z Brooklynu, uměl být neuvěřitelně okouzlující. Zároveň byl ale neuvěřitelná chobotnice, a všechny okolo sebe považoval za svůj osobní polštář. Steva především, a Steve, místo aby se ho pokoušel trochu usměrnit, ho nechal a ještě ho vesele používal jako svoji výmluvu pokaždé, když se ho Nat zeptala, proč nerandí.

Vlastně celou tu dobu, co ho znala, Barnese používal jako výmluvu, proč nerandí, uvědomila si Natasha. Nejdříve pro něj truchlil, protože od války možná uplynulo přes sedmdesát let, ale pro něj – zamrzlého v ledu – to tak dlouho rozhodně nebylo. Pro něj to bylo nanejvýš pár měsíců – dobře, možná o něco víc než pár měsíců. To chápala. Ti dva si byli blízcí, nebylo divu, že Steve špatně nesl jeho smrt. Jenže potom Steve zjistil, že je Barnes naživu a snažil nenechat se jím zabít, a pak ho _hledal_ , a když se mu ho konečně podařilo najít, pokoušel se mu vrátit vzpomínky. Což trvalo další věčnost.

Teď se Steve snažil udělat z Barnese zase alespoň relativně normálního člověka, dobře přizpůsobeného k životu v jednadvacátém století.

Natasha dokázala ocenit loajalitu, ale to, co Steve dělal, to, jak se celý jeho svět točil jenom kolem Barnese, nebylo zdravé. Oni všichni měli náročnou práci, všichni ti mimozemšťané a šílená umělá inteligence a _Loki_ , ale ona si i přesto našla čas na pomalé oťukávání s Brucem. Clint byl ženatý. Tony a Pepper spolu byli už roky. Dokonce i _Vision_ vypadal podezřele zamilovaně pokaždé, když se mu v zorném poli objevila Wanda.

Steve mohl kývnout aspoň na _jedno_ rande, i kdyby jen kvůli ní. Ocenit trochu všechnu tu snahu.

Tony se k ní mírně naklonil. „Mám na to takovou teorii," oznámil a tvářil se přitom absolutně vážně. Dokonce se rozhlédl, aby se přesvědčil, jestli je někdo neposlouchá, přestože byli sami, než se rozhodl pokračovat. „Náš slavný kapitán Amerika je příliš sebestředný na to, aby dokázal mít vztah ještě k někomu jinému než sám k sobě."

Natasha se zamračila. Podle všeho, co věděla, byl Rogers tím posledním na světě, o kom by se dalo říct, že je sebestředný. Na rozdíl od Tonyho.

„No, ty to zvládáš," podotkla.

Tony zvedl obočí. „Já jsem génius."

Natasha protočila oči. „Fakt je, že jsem Pepper už nějakou dobu neviděla," prohlásila a křivě se na něj usmála. „Víš jistě, že tě ještě nepustila k vodě?"

„Je v DC," řekl Tony a mírně se zašklebil, ale v očích měl něco jako hrdost. Takže Tony měl taky nějakou jemnou stránku, nebo možná měkké jádro. Ten oblek, nezničitelný a trochu jako vnější kostra o něm vlastně leccos říkal, napadlo ji najednou. „Má tam nějaký sraz se všemi těmi velkými šéfy z vlády, kteří jsou z nějakého důvodu přesvědčení o tom, že má Pepper nějakou zázračnou schopnost ovládat mě nebo co. Nejsem si úplně jistý, jak na něco takového přišli, i když uznávám, že možná do určité míry…"

Na druhou stranu, Natasha si opravdu nebyla jistá, jak ji mohlo napadnout jít se svým dotazem zrovna za Tonym.

xXx

Bruce vypadal pobaveně.

„Ještě pořád tě to nepustilo?" zeptal se a jeho hlas byl jemný. Bruce byl vždycky jemný, jako by se pokoušel co nejvíc odlišit od toho druhého chlápka. Od toho velkého, zeleného chlápka.

Fakt byl, že se o to pokoušel.

xXx

Natasha si nebyla jistá, jestli by měla něco říct, když o pár dní později vešla do společného obývacího pokoje a zjistila, že se Bucky něčemu tlumeně chichotá, pohodlně natažený na pohovce, hlavu v Tonyho klíně.

To byla jedna z věcí, kterým zezačátku ani nechtěla věřit, ale Tony byl připsán na seznam Buckyho polštářů poté, co Bucky jednoho dne usnul s hlavou na jeho rameni, a Tony tím byl tak překvapený, že ho neodstrčil.

(„Myslela jsem, že ho tady nebudeš moc chtít," prohodila tehdy směrem k Tonymu. Kvůli jeho rodičům. Samozřejmě, Natasha možná neměla tak docela standardní vztahy s lidmi, ale dovedla si představit, že průměrný člověk nebude mít úplně zájem přátelit se s někým, kdo mu zabil rodiče.

„No, ono to nebylo tak docela jeho vina, nebo ano?" zeptal se Tony a vypadal přitom skoro nervózně.)

Mnohem podivnější bylo slyšet, jak se Winter Soldier _chichotá_.

Ne že by byl tak upjatý nebo doopravdy tak nebezpečný, alespoň ne mezi nimi. Ale i tak.

Tony zcela ignoroval film, na který se dívali, a něco tlumeně řekl, příliš tiše na to, aby ho Natasha slyšela, mírně se nad Buckym sklonil a začal se bláznivě smát.

Ve skutečnosti to vypadalo skoro důvěrně.

„O něco jsem přišel?" ozval se kousek za Natashou Steve, právě tak hlasitě jako někdo, kdo zrovna přišel a zajímá ho, co zajímavého se stalo za tu chvíli, kdy byl pryč. Klidný a pobavený dopředu, protože si byl jistý, že ať už se dozví cokoli, bude to vtipné. „Ahoj, Nat."

Natasha kývla na odpověď a zůstala stát na místě, s pažemi založenými na hrudi.

„Eh," Bucky na pár vteřin předstíral, že přemýšlí. „Ne. Myslím, že jsi o nic nepřišel. A i kdyby ano, je to jenom Tony, takže nic zajímavého."

Steve si pobaveně odfrkl a Tony se zašklebil. „Hloupý komentář, Barnesi. Měl by sis dávat zatraceně bacha na to, co říkáš." Zatvářil se vážně. „Mohl bych tě taky shodit z gauče, víš."

Bucky nakrčil nos a zapátral pohledem v jeho obličeji. „Ne, to bych neřekl," prohlásil s jistotou. „Na něco takového mě máš moc rád."

„Když myslíš." Tony se nebezpečně usmál a absolutně ignoroval to, že Steve pomalu přešel místnost směrem k nim, sedl si na druhý konec pohovky a ani slovem nekomentoval to, jak Bucky okamžitě zvedl nohy a hodil je přes jeho stehna. Protože zřejmě všichni, co byli v dosahu, byli Barnesův osobní majetek a protože byl velký zlý Winter Soldier, nikdo neměl šanci utéct. Ne že by se někdo doopravdy pokoušel utéct.

„Vlastně je to celkem jedno." Bucky se zasmál. „Protože _Pepper_ mě má ráda," řekl.

Steve mu obemkl prsty kolem kotníku a souhlasně přikývl.

Tony na okamžik mlčel a Nat to připadalo skoro jako zázrak. „Idiote," prohlásil potom, ale v hlase měl něco překvapivě jemného.

Bucky se široce usmál. „Těší mě."

Natasha celou tu zatracenou vysmátou trojici sjela pohledem a trhla ramenem. Kluci a jejich nesmysly. Typické.

xXx

„Znáš tu holku z PR?" zeptala se Natasha Steva.

„Hm?" zamručel Steve trochu nepřítomně a roztržitě k ní zvedl obličej. „Kterou?"

„Tu novou, Amy. Drobná, brunetka. Široký úsměv," upřesnila Natasha.

„Dolíčky ve tvářích?" Steve pokrčil rameny. „Co s ní?"

„Pozvi ji někam. Hodili byste se k sobě."

Steve na ni pár vteřin beze slova zíral. „Už to někdo řekl, že jsi neuvěřitelně vytrvalá?" zeptal se potom, jeho hlas někde na hranici podráždění a temného pobavení.

Natasha se ani nemusela dívat, aby věděla, že nemá smysl odpovídat, protože Steve využil vteřiny ticha a vyskočil z letadla, aby před ní utekl.

Už _zase_.

xXx

Tony vypadal _příliš_ pobaveně.

Nat se to ani trochu nelíbilo.

„Ptáček zacvrlikal," prohlásil Tony se zdviženým obočím, rozhlédl se kolem sebe a důvěrně se k ní naklonil, jako by se bál, že by je někdo mohl slyšet, přestože se ani nepokusil mluvit potichu, „že se _pořád ještě_ snažíš zjistit, proč se ti _pořád ještě_ nepovedlo seznámit našeho Kapitána s některou z těch krasavic, co se mu _pořád ještě_ snažíš dohodit, protože nejsi tak zlá a bezcitná, jak se tváříš, a ve skutečnosti ti záleží na Rogersově osobním štěstí a chceš pro něj hollywoodský happy end."

Natasha na okamžik nedokázala nic jiného než jen překvapeně zamrkat, protože Tonymu se nějakým způsobem podařilo dostat ze sebe tohle celé na jeden nádech.

Mírně působivé, musela neochotně uznat.

Velice neochotně, protože Tonyho ego sahalo až do nebe už tak, a nebylo potřeba to ještě nějak podporovat, a navíc se tvářil trochu příliš vesele. Protivně pobaveně.

Natasha přimhouřila oči. „Ptáček?" zeptala se pomalu. Falcon, přemýšlela. Ten v lidech vzbuzoval podivnou potřebu zpovídat se, a navíc si rád dělal z lidí legraci. Klidně se mohl s Tonym podělit o info, pokud by mu to přišlo zábavné a nebylo to nic příliš soukromého.

Nebo Clint.

 _Rozhodně_ Clint, vzhledem k tomu, jak se mu napjala ramena, když Tony začal mluvit. A ten zrazený výraz taky zrovna moc neschoval. Natasha někdy opravdu nechápala, jak kdy mohl dělat zrovna špiona.

„Clinte?" obrátila se k němu, a když se mu rozšířily oči a on se začal rychle bránit, že _ne, to_ Sam _, on s tím nemá nic_ – věděla, že pochopil její zprávu. _Absolutní zrada, Clinte. Proti všem dohodám, co jsme kdy spolu uzavřeli nad lahví vodky._

 _Pomalá, bolestivá smrt. Později._

Bruce mezi nimi shovívavě zatěkal pohledem a koutek mu zacukal, ale neřekl ani slovo, očividně zvědavý, co se bude dít dál.

Natasha se znovu soustředila na Tonyho. „Co víš?" zeptala se ho klidně a vůbec ne jako u výslechu. A i kdyby, Tony ji zažil u výslechu. Poznal by rozdíl. Nejspíš.

Tony se zazubil. „Myslel jsem, že si Barton dělá jenom legraci," řekl místo odpovědi a Clint se napnul ještě víc. Pohled mu sklouzl ke dveřím, jako by přemýšlel, jestli má vůbec smysl pokoušet se utéct.

Natasha se zamračila a ještě víc přimhouřila oči. Výraz, před kterým už utekl nejeden zločinec nebo terorista. Pohled, před kterým se krčily _armády_.

Tony se jenom rozzářil ještě víc, protože mu zřejmě scházel pud sebezáchovy. Nebo možná ten zvířecký instinkt, který živé tvory obvykle varoval, že jsou v nebezpečí. Hodně nepraktické, pro hrdinu. „Vím něco, co dokonalá špionka Natasha Romanovová neví?" zeptal se jí, ve tváři ten nejpříšernější úsměv, jaký Natasha kdy v životě viděla.

Natasha zaskřípala zuby a Clint sebou mírně trhnul.

„Vím něco, co Natasha Romanovová neví," zopakoval Tony s radostí, protože očividně nebylo nic lepšího než předhazovat jí její vlastní selhání.

Tony se hlasitě zasmál a s potřásáním hlavou zamířil ke dveřím.

Natasha z něj nespustila pohled, dokud jí nezmizel za dveřmi.

Už brzy, Tony. Už brzy zjistíš, jak příjemné je povídat si s lidmi, když ti někdo ráno do džusu omylem vylije sérum pravdy.

xXx

Clint nebyl nikde k nalezení.

Oficiální verze obyvatel věže byla ta, že ho nikdo neviděl už tři nebo čtyři dny. Neobjevil se na snídani ve společné jídelně, neobjevil se žádný z těch večerů, kdy si pouštěli filmy. Natasha na něj ani jednou nenarazila při svých procházkách věží.

Steve vypadal, jako by si o něj začínal dělat starosti, jenže Steve byl trochu jako hodně svalnatá máma a dělal si starosti o každého okolo sebe. Všichni ostatní byli v klidu, a jestli tvrdili, že Clinta neviděli už několik dní, pravděpodobně ho jenom kryli.

Natasha si byla jistá, že se jí jednoduše snaží vyhnout.

Nakonec, Clint měl mnohem víc rozumu než Tony Stark, a dobře věděl, kdy je lepší se jí vyhnout.

xXx

„Ale vážně." Bruce se mírně mračil. Pomalu se rozhlédl po ostatních přítomných, jako by očekával, že někdo z nich něco řekne. Něco relevantního.

Natasha si nebyla jistá, o čem mluví.

„Proč zrovna barvoslepost?" zeptal se Bruce, protože _proč by mělo sérum pro supervojáky léčit zrovna barvoslepost?_ byla zřejmě dost důležitá otázka na to, aby se jí zabýval několik _týdnů_.

Podle Natashy by bylo zajímavější zeptat se, jak mohl být Steve poloviční umělec, když nedokázal rozlišit červenou od zelené.

Bylo už v té době moderní abstraktní umění?

Clint si tlumeně odfrkl, a ten drobný projev pobavení se zlomil do ještě tlumenějšího zasténání, protože Clint se před Natashou neschovával. Ne, Clint byl doopravdy tak trochu pohřešovaný, a než na to ostatní přišli a vyrazili na jeho záchranu, stačil si pořídit krásný monokl a několik polámaných žeber.

Natasha vždycky věděla, že je Barton idiot.

xXx

Barnes se trochu mračil, když se opatrně rozhlédl okolo sebe, aby se ujistil, že nemají nikoho na doslech.

Nat začínalo být poněkud zvláštní to, jak se všichni rozhlížejí okolo sebe, než promluví. Bylo to… no jednak to bylo trochu podivné sledovat, protože Natasha si vždycky myslela, že nikdo ve věži nemůže být víc paranoidní než ona.

Jednak bylo docela zbytečné snažit se mluvit tiše, aby nikdo neslyšel, co nemá, když celý Starkův hypermoderní mrakodrap řídila umělá inteligence, která pravděpodobně nahrávala a někam ukládala každé slovo, které kdo řekl. A pokud Tony některé z těch nahrávek sledoval, když se schovával ve své laboratoři a předstíral, že pracuje, bylo jakékoli utajování čehokoli marné.

Natasha se k němu naklonila blíž.

„Dobře, neměl bych ti to říkat," začal Bucky tiše. „Steve o tom nerad mluví, ale všiml jsem si, že se ptáš všech okolo, a říkal jsem si, že třeba když se dozvíš, jak je to doopravdy, necháš toho dřív, než se to donese _Stevovi_."

Natasha přimhouřila oči a zkoumavě přejela pohledem po jeho obličeji, jak se snažila odhadnout, jestli Barnes mluví pravdu, a krátce kývla, aby pokračoval.

Bucky si povzdychl a bylo na něm vidět, že je mu celý rozhovor poněkud nepříjemný. Velice nepříjemný. „Pravda je, že to sérum, co z něj udělalo Kapitána Ameriku, nebylo úplně dokonalé. Nikdy o tom nechtěl mluvit, ani se mnou, ale z toho, co jsem vyrozuměl, mu dodalo fyzickou sílu a vytrvalost a odolnost, a taky posílilo jeho –" krátce zaváhal, „no, to, co z něj dělalo _Steva_. Totiž takové to jeho odhodlání bojovat se zločinem a tak. Ale všechno to ostatní, co nebylo skutečně potřeba k boji, to sérum spíš potlačilo."

Odmlčel se, jako by si potřeboval rozmyslet, jak přesně pokračovat, a Natasha se zmateně zamračila, dokud překvapivě diskrétně a jen na krátký okamžik nesklouzl pohledem někam níž, po svém vlastním těle, aby jí naznačil, o čem to vlastně mluví.

A to mohla jedině ocenit, protože co sakra měl znamenat obrat _to, co nebylo skutečně potřeba k boji_? A ten pohled na – oh. _Oh_.

Natasha pootevřela pusu.

„Jo," souhlasil Barnes a mírně se zašklebil. „Takže si dovedeš představit, že to asi nebylo nic moc už jen kvůli tomu."

„Hm," dostala ze sebe Natasha souhlasně, a pak ji napadlo, že je tomu možná právě naopak. Dost možná to bylo podobné jako ten závěrečný rituál, který v červeném pokoji potkal ji – úmyslné a použité jako způsob, jak ji donutit, aby se soustředila pouze na svůj úkol. Jistě, impotence byla ještě o stupeň dál než sterilizace, o malinko extrémnější, protože ona si mohla alespoň trochu užít, když chtěla, ale do jisté míry to bylo obdobné.

„No, a potom při jedné akci došlo…" Bucky se kousl do rtu a nejistě se ošil. Natasha si byla jistá, že ať už jde o cokoli, nebude to zřejmě úplně příjemné. „Byla to skoro nehoda. Steve samozřejmě nikomu neřekl, jak moc zraněný doopravdy byl, ale všichni jsme viděli, co zbylo z těch kalhot, co měl na sobě. Jsem si dost jistý, že kdyby byl Steve obyčejný člověk, šli bychom mu tehdy na pohřeb. Nevidět to, tak neuvěřím, že někdo může přežít takovou ztrátu krve."

Natasha zaraženě zamrkala. Opravdu Barnes naznačoval – dost obecně, nejspíš aby mohl kdykoli tvrdit, že vlastně ve skutečnosti nikomu nic neřekl – že Steve během služby své vlasti přišel o –

„Mohla bys to nevykládat nikde dál?" požádal ji Bucky. „Myslím, že Steve se o tom nechce tak docela šířit."

Natasha se nezmohla na víc než přikývnutí.

xXx

Sam se tvářil trochu podezíravě, když se příště objevil ve věži. Ne hned. Až po několika hodinách, kdy skoro celou dobu trčel ve stejné místnosti jako Natasha. A ani ne zase tak moc. Jenom trochu. Jen o malinko víc než obvykle, protože Sam se vždycky tvářil trochu podezíravě, když ji viděl.

Natasha to přičítala tomu, jak se poznali. Vážně, nechat se samotným velkým Kapitánem Amerikou dotáhnout k jeho dveřím s tím, že se potřebujete schovat, protože vás všichni chtějí zabít? To zrovna nevzbuzovalo důvěru.

Dobře pro něj. Někdy nebylo od věci být opatrný.

„Jsi nějak moc potichu," poznamenal a mírně se jejím směrem zamračil.

Natasha pokrčila rameny, ale jinak na jeho slova nereagovala. Stejně to byl nesmysl. Natasha věděla velice dobře, jak být potichu. Samova smůla, pokud si na to ještě nezvykl.

No, nebo možná byla trochu víc potichu, objektivně vzato.

Ale to se přece dalo čekat, když ze sebe uděláte blbce, nebo ne?

xXx

Natasha si nebyla jistá, co dělá vzhůru tak zatraceně brzy ráno. Ještě nebylo ani úplně _světlo_.

Natasha byla trénovaná a dokonale profesionální. Dokázala vstát a bez problému fungovat v kteroukoli denní nebo noční dobu, dokonce ještě o něco lépe než Clint, který sice obvykle zvládl odlepit hlavu od polštáře, ale nedokázal ze sebe vypravit srozumitelnou větu dřív, než si nalil do krku asi půl litru kávy. Ale když _nemusela_ vstávat? Těš se na mě, postýlko, protože tě dneska ani na okamžik neopustím.

Ale dneska nemohla dospat, a i když se pokoušela, v sedm ráno už bylo opravdu otravné jen se převalovat a zírat do stropu.

Snídaně zněla dobře.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravil ji Steve dokonale zdvořile, a Nat si hodně rychle uvědomila, že ne, snídaně vůbec nezněla dobře, ne v sedm ráno, když jediný další člověk, který byl v celé věži vzhůru, byl Steve.

Natasha mírně zaváhala na prahu. Skvělé. To bylo přesně její štěstí.

„Dobré," odpověděla a pomalu vešla dovnitř. Beze slova došla k lince a nalila si připravenou kávu. „Díky," zamumlala a pokynula k němu hrnkem.

Steve pokrčil rameny a trochu od sebe odstrčil skicák s napůl dokončenou kresbou Buckyho.

Natasha si neochotně sedla ke stolu naproti němu.

„Takže…" Steve naklonil hlavu na stranu a pátravě se na ni zadíval. Ale překvapivě se tvářil spíš pobaveně než cokoli jiného. Natasha si nebyla tak docela jistá, jak dlouho mu ten výraz vydrží, a na chvilku schovala obličej do hrnku. „Clint se mi zmínil, že tě zajímá, proč jsem nikdy nekývl na to, abys mi domluvila rande s některou z těch holek."

Clint? Vážně? Zrovna Clint?

Existoval vůbec na celém světě někdo, kdo toho prozradil víc než Clint?

Natasha se kousla do rtu a když zjistila, že se Stevovo pobavení trochu polevilo a teď vypadal překvapivě zaujatý jejím úsilím, pohled jí na okamžik bezděky sklouzl někam ke Stevovu pasu, a ona se mírně začervenala. Což bylo extrémně hloupé a jí se to obvykle nestávalo, ale samozřejmě, donutit supervojáka k tomu, aby si s ní povídal o tom, jak se stalo, že se mu za války podařilo přijít o – no, jednoduše to nebyla úplně běžná situace.

Natasha se v ten moment prakticky _styděla_ – a to bylo dost možná poprvé – za to, jak vyzvídala.

„Steve," pokusila se ho zarazit tak jemně, jak jen dokázala. Možná nikdy nebyla nějak zvlášť citlivá, rozhodně ne tolik, jako většina lidí okolo ní, ale Steve byl milý a měl toho za sebou hodně a vždycky se k ní choval laskavě. Byl překvapivě dobrým velitelem a mnohokrát prokázal, že jí věří, a ona nechtěla, aby se zbytečně cítil nepříjemně kvůli něčemu, co řekla. A po čem jí vlastně nic nebylo. „To je v pořádku. Nemusíme o tom mluvit, pokud nechceš. Barnes mi to vysvětlil," na okamžik zaváhala, když se mu překvapením rozšířily oči.

„Bucky ti to vysvětlil?" zeptal se, v jeho očích něco zvláštního. Prsty se bezděky dotkl Barnesovy tváře na skicáku, jako by si to ani neuvědomil.

Natasha trochu váhavě přikývla. „Vlastně jsem se ti chtěla omluvit," pokusila se rychle zamáznout svoji chybu. Pokud Steve odmítal randit čistě proto, že… kvůli tomu, co se mu stalo, dalo se dost pochybovat o tom, že by si s ní o tom chtěl povídat. Možná s nikým. Ale možná by mu tak docela neuškodilo, kdyby mu k tomu řekla něco z ženského pohledu. Něco povzbudivého o tom, jak ne každé ženě tolik záleží na tom, jestli má se svým partnerem sex. Že některé ženy jsou ochotné ho oželet. „Byla jsem jen zvědavá, vím, že to není moje věc."

Steve se zamračil. „ _Bucky_ ti to vysvětlil," zopakoval ještě jednou, trochu nedůvěřivě, jako by se potřeboval ujistit, že jí dobře rozuměl. „Co přesně ti Bucky řekl?" zeptal se.

„Ehm…" Natasha zaváhala. „Řekl mi, že za to může to sérum," přetlumočila. „Že z tebe udělalo prakticky impotenta."

Steve zamrkal. „Bucky ti řekl –?"

Natasha se zašklebila, ale odhodlala se pokračovat. „A taky se zmínil o té nehodě."

„O nehodě? O jaké nehodě?"

„Prý jsi přišel o…" Natasha zjistila, že není schopná pokračovat. Její slova zmizela do ztracena.

Rogers na ni zůstal ohromeně zírat, pusu mírně pootevřenou.

A pak se začal hlasitě, bláznivě smát.

xXx

Natasha si byla opravdu, opravdu hodně jistá, že tohle je smích, který už asi nikdy nevymaže z hlavy, protože nikdy předtím Steva neviděla smát se tak moc, až se nemohl pořádně nadechnout.

Druhá věc, kterou věděla zcela jistě, bylo to, že až příště potká Barnese, tak ho zabije.

Hodně pomalu. A rozhodně velice bolestivě.

xXx

Steve si z nějakého důvodu počkal na filmový večer.

Natasha předpokládala, že je to kvůli většímu publiku. Protože ať si kdo chtěl, říkal cokoli, Kapitán Steven Grant Rogers Amerika byl možná největší voják všech dob, vždycky připravený udělat to správné rozhodnutí, zachraňovat životy, ale když se nedívala veřejnost, byl pořád ještě ten stejný malý skrček, jako kdysi dávno v Brooklynu. Otravný a s trochu zvláštním smyslem pro humor. Provokatér.

Pako, jak ho označil Bucky.

„Slyšel jsem úžasnou historku," prohlásil Steve bez jakéhokoli úvodu, uprostřed filmu Hledá se Dory. „Bucky, myslím, že se ti bude opravdu líbit."

„Hm?" zamumlal Bucky nesoustředěně a trochu ospale. Ale otočil se k němu, protože Barnes se i přes všechny své chyby – i přes to, jak usínal na každém rovném povrchu, obvykle s hlavou v něčím klíně, přes to, jak si na všechno našel hloupou poznámku, někdy tak nečekanou, že se mu podařilo vyvést z míry dokonce i Tonyho, přes to, jak temně se díval na kohokoli z nich, pokud ho ráno zdržovali od prvního hrnku kávy, nebo jak děsivě dokázal vypadat, když na někoho zaměřil pozornost – vždycky díval na Steva. Bez ohledu na to, jak byl unavený nebo otrávený nebo ztracený ve svých pořád ještě poněkud roztříštěných vzpomínkách. Když na něj Steve promluvil (vlastně skoro vždycky, když byl Steve na dohled) Barnes pečlivě sledoval každý jeho pohyb, jako by od něj nemohl odtrhnout pohled.

Možná nemohl.

„Jakou historku?" zeptal se Clint zvědavě, když nikdo jiný nepromluvil, najednou prakticky v pozoru, přestože poslední asi půlhodinu usínal. Ostatní se stejně zvědavě rozhlédli mezi Stevem a Buckym, a potom po všech ostatních, jako by si mysleli, že někdo ví něco víc.

Steve nikomu nevěnoval ani náznak pozornosti, zcela soustředěný na Barnese. Nebo to tak alespoň vypadalo. Natasha si byla absolutně jistá, že to jenom hraje a ve skutečnosti dokonale ví, jak moc zvědaví jsou ostatní. Jak rychle zapomněli na film, který – až na Clinta – ještě před chvílí tak hltali.

„Doslechl jsem se něco o tom, že jsem měl za války nějakou… hodně vážnou nehodu," začal Steve klidným hlasem a nepřestával Barnesovi upřeně zírat do očí.

Barnes se překvapivě projevil jako osoba s velice silnými nervy, protože ani na chvíli neuhnul pohledem. Dokonce se ještě křivě usmál, najednou o dobrých pět, deset let mladší. Takhle nějak musel vypadat, než narukoval do armády, napadlo Natashu. Klidný, věčně pobavený. Sebevědomý. Bezstarostný.

Bruce se nejistě mračil. Sam měl ve tváři pečlivě neutrální výraz. Tony vytrvale těkal pohledem mezi Stevem a Buckym. Clint byl napjatý jako struna.

„Takže Erskinovo sérum zřejmě nebylo tak docela dokonalé a nedokáže dorůstat části těla," pokračoval Steve a jeho komentář vyzněl skoro jako otázka.

„ _Části těla_?" vydechl Bruce zmateně a zamračil se, než Steva bezděky sjel zkoumavým pohledem, jako by očekával, že někde zahlédne prázdný rukáv nebo nohavici, chybějící končetinu, kterou se Stevovi nějakým záhadným způsobem podařilo před nimi utajit.

„Co –" přidal se Clint slabě, a protentokrát to byl on, kdo pochopil jako první. „Oh. _OH_ ," dostal ze sebe a jeho hlas zněl trochu jako po ráně do hlavy. „Chceš říct, že nemáš –" zarazil se, protože si nejspíš uvědomil, že tohle je absolutně příšerný způsob, jak se na něco takového zeptat. A potom pokračoval, protože to byl _Clint_. „To je dost otřesná představa, Kapitáne!"

Steve ho ignoroval.

Barnesův úsměv se rozšířil. „Musíš uznat, že jako vysvětlení, proč nechceš randit, je to roztomilé. Vcelku logické. V podstatě neprůstřelné."

„Nevím, jestli bych tomu říkal zrovna takhle," odporoval Steve mírně. Ani se nezdálo, že by byl nějak naštvaný. Trochu pobavený. Trochu rezignovaný. „Originální. Asi bych použil výraz _originální_." Na chvíli se zatvářil zamyšleně, a potom potřásl hlavou. „Vysvětli mi, proč s tebou ztrácím čas, Bucky."

Bucky pokrčil rameny, jako by na tom vlastně ani moc nezáleželo, ale když promluvil, byl jeho hlas překvapivě jemný. „Protože si neumíš představit, že bys měl ztrácet čas s někým jiným," oznámil tiše, zcela slepý k jejich publiku. Jeho křivý úsměv se změnil na něco měkkého a soukromého. Natasha u něj nikdy předtím podobný výraz neviděla. „Nikdy sis neuměl představit, že bys měl ztrácet čas s někým jiným než se mnou."

Na vteřinu bylo v místnosti absolutní ticho, jak všichni čekali, co Steve na takový komentář odpoví.

Jenže Steve neřekl ani slovo. Místo toho jen pomalu přešel místnost směrem k pohovce, na které se Barnes rozvaloval stejně, jako pokaždé, sklonil se nad ním, vzal jeho tvář do dlaní, a pak se nad ním sklonil, aby ho políbil.

Až na Dory, která na obrazovce vytrvale kvílela, že neví, kde má rodiče, v místnosti nikdy předtím nebylo takové ticho. Rozhodně ne během filmového večera. Trochu jako by se zastavil čas.

„Co," zamumlal Clint a ublíženě se podíval na Natashu, jako by mohla za to, že o ničem nevěděl. Jako by měla veškeré informace na světě – nebo alespoň ty důležité – a nějak se s ním o ně pozapomněla podělit. „Nat!"

Bruce se tvářil zdvořile ohromeně. Vážně. Přesně tak ohromeně, aby to vypadalo, že je překvapený, ale ne zase tak moc, aby se zdálo, že je v šoku.

Sam povytáhl obočí, jako by se nemohl rozhodnout, jestli je překvapený, nebo jim za chvíli oznámí, ať si jdou najít nějaký pokoj, kde na ně nebudou všichni vidět. Tony se spokojeně zazubil, a potom pohodil hlavou, když se na něj Clint zrazeně podíval.

„Co? Kdo myslíš, že tady má na starosti bezpečnostní kamery?"

Natasha si odfrkla.

„Pěkně hloupá výmluva, Bucky," okomentoval Steve, ale tiše se přitom zasmál, dlaně pořád na Barnesových tvářích. „Jako bys zrovna ty něco takového rozdýchal. Unudil by ses se mnou k smrti, kdybych neměl –"

Clint ho přerušil tlumeným zvukem, který zněl trochu jako by se dusil. „Příliš informací, kamaráde!"

Steve i Bucky ho ignorovali. Bucky vyzývavě zvedl obočí. „Když říkáš. Podle mě to jako vtip bylo výborné," pochválil se a široce se usmál, mnohem víc spokojený sám se sebou, než měl jakýkoli nárok být. „Natashu to rozhodně pobavilo."

To sice nebylo zrovna slovo, které by Natasha použila, ale nejspíš nemělo moc smysl to komukoli vysvětlovat. Ne když Clint pořád nebyl schopný se na ty dva zpříma podívat, a Tony se nepřestával samolibě usmívat. Ne když Bruce vypadal, jako by přemýšlel, kdy přesně bude ta vhodná chvíle k tomu, aby se nenápadně vypařil. Sam vypadal skoro _hrdě_.

Steve se zasmál, tvář rozzářenou.

Natasha protočila oči.


End file.
